dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomverse: Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the first solo film in the Green Lantern film series featuring Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan. It is part of the Doomverse. Plot The Guardians of the Universe frantically discuss their fear that the Five Inversions are spreading and how it potentially makes Parallax more powerful. They all agree that the Inversions need to be stopped but don't think their Green Lanterns would be able to stand up against them, especially not their leader, Atros. Ganthet and Sayd argue that they should put faith in the Corps. The voice of Thaal Sinestro joins in their conversation and states that he agrees. Kilowog, Abin Sur and Sinestro enter the Citadel. Abin apologizes for interrupting but as Green Lantern designated to sector 2814, where the Inversions had set up base and were currently attacking, he wanted permission to lead an attack. The Guardians give him permission and no less than thirty Green Lanterns, as well as an appointed Guardian, engage in battle with the Inversions. Many of the Lanterns die but they manage to subdue Qull, Roixeaume, Orphram and Dal-Xauix. However, they lost sight of Atros. Abin orders them to transport the four contained Inversions to Ysmault, a nearby planet that the Inversions had been using as a base, Kilowog leads the way but Sinestro stays behind. He tells Abin that he can't face Atros alone but Abin tells him that the others will need Sinestro there to keep the Inversions at bay. Sinestro is reluctant but he has complete faith in Abin so does as his friend asks. Abin begins to search for Herupa Hando Hu, their appointed Guardian, and finds Atros who brutally snaps the Guardian's neck, killing him instantly. Atros then proceeds to advance on Abin whose ring begins to fail because Abin is scared, hints of yellow creeping into his constructs. Abin flees, leaving in a ship because his constructs keep failing. As he's taking off, Atros leaps and rips out an engine of the vessel making it falter as Abin pilots it away. As he flies a sickly yellow light blinds him and he hears a voice that tells him he has failed the Corps. Being blinded, Abin flies straight into the path of a meteorite which crashes through the ship and sends it spiraling towards Earth. In Coast City, Hal Jordan has just woken up thanks to his phone ringing. He looks at the clock and picks up the phone. It's Carol Ferris, she's angry at him because he hasn't shown up yet to a very important demonstration in a new jet which Hal was supposed to be piloting. Hal asks her when he's ever let her down, while pulling on his clothes. Carol responds with last week when they were meant to go on a date. Hal says that that was just one time so Carol starts listing more times that Hal has let her down. Hal hops in his car and tells her this time it will be different before hanging up on her. Two minutes before the demonstration is supposed to start, Hal arrives and gears up. Carol is already geared up, ready to pilot the second jet or take Hal's place because she didn't believe Hal would make it on time. She tells him not to screw this up as he closes the cockpit and begins the demonstration, showing off and pushing the jet to its boundaries. Abin Sur crashes his spacecraft in the desert to avoid hurting anyone. He tells his ring to summon someone worthy to replace him and the ring begins to search Space Sector 2814 for a suitable replacement. It flies through Metropolis, hovering near to a mild-mannered reporter for the Daily Planet before soaring off, having found a more suitable replacement. Meanwhile, Hal begins to get cocky, Carol warns him and tells him not to show off, when one of jet's engines overheats and blows out without warning. Hal is scared and remembers being ten and seeing his father's plane explode due to an engine malfunction. He then remembers something his father once said to him "fear is just in the mind, it only has power over you if you let it." Hal calms down and reaches for the eject button when he is encased in a bubble of green light and dragged away to the desert where Abin Sur lays, mortally wounded. Hal rushes over to Abin and comforts the dying alien. Abin tells him that the ring has chosen Hal to be his replacement. Hal doesn't understand what Abin is saying, never having heard of a Green Lantern but Abin forces the Green Power Ring into Hal's hand, using his last breath to tell Hal to use it wisely and recite the oath. Hal tries to ask what oath he means and holds the ring in the palm of his hand. "Here goes nothing..." Hal remarks as he places the ring on his finger, not expecting it to do anything. However, a green and black uniform with white gloves, a mask and a blank white circle on the chest materializes around him and he finds himself hovering slightly off the ground. When he realizes that he's floating he panics and drops to the floor before brushing himself off and inspecting the uniform. "Well... I only see one way of getting back to Coast City..." Hal begins to hover again, wobbly at first before getting a grasp for it and taking flight, claiming it to be just like piloting a jet just without any controls or a jet. He returns to Ferris Aircraft and wonders how to remove the green uniform. As he thinks it the uniform vanishes. Carol hugs him as he enters her office, having thought he had died, she has clearly been crying. She asks him what happened and he lies by telling her he didn't know. Hal drives Carol home where she rebuffs his advance, telling him that she loves him but whenever they're together things get confusing and she can't deal with it until Hal starts to take more responsibility. As he walks back to his car, he is jumped by three muggers, he imagines being able to beat them away with one swift punch and creates his first construct - a giant fist - which knocks the three muggers to the floor. Hal is amazed and looks at his ring, asking it rhetorically "What are you?!" Much to his surprise the Ring answers, telling him that it is the "Power Ring of the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, current bearer Harold Jordan of Earth." The ring then continues and states that the recruit has not yet undergone training and should proceed to Oa immediately to consult with Drill Sergeant Kilowog. Hal queries what a Kilowog is and where Oa is. The ring begins to recite a profile for the "Green Lantern of Space Sector 674, Kilowog of Bolovax Vik". Hal interrupts it and tells it that he's never heard of a place called Oa so he can't possibly go there to which the ring replies "Automatic Homing Protocol initiated, destination Space Sector 0, Planet Oa". Hal is launched into the atmosphere and rockets through a wormhole which takes him to Space Sector 0 and guides him to Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corps. There he is met by Tomar-Re who fills Hal in on the history of the Corps and gives him a tour of Oa. He stops at the Central Power Battery and tells Hal to charge his ring as he's going to need it full if he is to complete his training. As Hal places his ring against the Battery, he instinctively recites the Green Lantern oath despite not knowing it, his uniform returns and he glows with a green aura as his ring tells him it is at 100%. Hal starts to learn multitudinous facts about the universe as he keeps his ring pressed against the battery, he quickly recoils gasping for breath as his vision blurs, he asks Tomar-Re what just happened and the Xudarian explains that the Central Power Battery contains the Green Light but also acts as a database and he was just absorbing information about the entire universe. Tomar also tells Hal that he is impressed because he wasn't sure a human would be able to deal with it. Then Hal is taken to the Training Arena where Drill Sergeant Kilowog awaits his arrival. Meanwhile on Earth, Hector Hammond is brought in to investigate Abin Sur's crash site. He has never been respected in the Science world and his methods are often frowned upon but he was one of the first and closest scientists to the site. While investigating, Hammond finds a lump of meteorite in a broken container. He touches it and gets a searing headache, passing out from the pain. Kilowog trains Hal in the basics of "ring slinging" getting progressively tougher and is impressed by Hal's ability to step up his game and meet every requirement. Sinestro is also watching the training and goes to the Guardians to request that he take over as Jordan's mentor. The Guardians summon Hal and Kilowog to the Citadel where they award Hal the symbol of the Corps in the previously blank circle on his chest. They then tell him that Sinestro will now be responsible for Hal's training. Sinestro shows his superior skill in a duel with Hal where he reveals that Abin Sur was a close friend and one of the greatest Green Lanterns of all time and Hal wasn't worthy of wearing his ring. Sinestro raises a Korugarian blade construct high in the air, looking down upon Hal with great distaste. He brings it down and, much to his surprise, Hal is able to block it. Sinestro is impressed as Tomar-Re glides over, informing them that the Guardians wish to speak with them both. The Guardians inform Sinestro and Hal that Kanjar Ro was harbouring a dangerous meteorite and it was the utmost of importance that the object be retrieved. They were to meet with Boodikka, Zale, B'dg and Hannu and search the planet for Ro and find out where the meteorite is. They fly to the planet Dhor where Kanjar hails from and is full of rough slums, alien mobsters, gangsters and stone buildings. Here Sinestro orders the group to split up, Boodikka and Zale, Hannu and B'dg and Jordan with Sinestro. Boodikka and Zale find a group of Kroloteans that are causing havoc and engage in battle with the menace. Hannu and B'dg encounter an associate of Ro's called Ffa'rzz. Sinestro and Hal track down the bounty hunter Loragg and try to take him into custody as he frequently works for Ro and Sinestro thinks he might know where Ro is. As Hannu and B'dg try to subdue Ffa'rzz, his head begins to pulse and the nearby aliens all freeze and turn towards the Green Lanterns, his reach also affects the Kroloteans. Boodikka and Zale meet with Hannu and B'dg as the aliens begin to close in on the four of them. The Green Lanterns fight the aliens off when Hannu suddenly loses control and starts attacking his fellow Corpsmen. The Green Lanterns create constructs to contain Hannu and fly up into the atmosphere, out of Ffa'rzz's reach. As the Lanterns fly higher a bullet splits Ffa'rzz's head in two. Loragg is the sniper who killed Ffa'rzz. Having stopped to shoot, Hal got the drop on Loragg and restrained him with handcuff constructs. Sinestro begins using torturous methods to convince Loragg to talk when Boodikka contacts Sinestro and informs him that Ffa'rzz had been in contact with the meteorite but someone killed him before they could make him talk. Sinestro says that he understands and resumes his forceful methods when Hal steps in telling Sinestro to stop because the method he is using is barbaric. Sinestro responds to this by saying that sometimes you need fear to enforce your authority. Loragg finally talks, having endured too much, telling them that Kanjar Ro is on his way to Korugar. Sinestro utters "No!" and immediately propels into space. Hal uses a construct to knock Loragg unconscious and then contacts Boodikka telling her that he has been subdued, she acknowledges and tells him they'll take Loragg to the Sciencells to be contained. On Earth, Hector Hammond is still suffering from headaches. He's on the phone to a doctor who tells him that they couldn't detect anything physically wrong with him. The veins on his head are pulsing as he begins to stumble. Carol Ferris is walking past as Hammond stumbles, she stops and helps him to his feet before rushing off, apologizing but telling him she has errands to run. He calls out for her to wait but she is already gone. People begin crowding around him, his head beginning to bulge. Some youths call him a freak, an old woman utters how he is so utterly disgusting and other comments begin to sound throughout Hammond's mind. A woman in a hurry bumps into Hector and is flung across the street telekinetically. Hector hurries off before anyone can suspect it was him. Hal has locked on to Sinestro and is following him in a jet construct. He asks his ring "What's on Korugar? Why is it so important to Sinestro?" to which the ring responds "Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417, Thaal Sinestro of Korugar." Hal suddenly understands that Sinestro is so concerned because Kanjar Ro was heading to Sinestro's homeworld. Hal speeds up, catching up to Sinestro telling him that they'll stop Kanjar Ro together and stop him from unleashing the meteorite upon Sinestro's people. Sinestro tells Hal that he doesn't need his help but Hal still keeps following Sinestro. As they approach Korugar, Sinestro hails Soranik Natu, informing her that Kanjar Ro has been seen heading towards Korugar and could be carrying a dangerous object. They meet with Natu and are informed that she has sent out a patrol for any sign of Kanjar Ro and has informed her men that they have permission to use lethal force if Ro is found. As Hal looks around he sees a monument to Sinestro, "Protector of Korugar" and he is appalled to the subjugation that Sinestro's people appear to have undergone. He takes Sinestro to one side and asks him why he expects his people to revere him and says that Sinestro wishes to rule them rather than protect them. Sinestro tells Hal that the Guardians' method is flawed and doesn't prevent crime; fear on the other hand does. If the criminals are too scared to commit the crimes in the first place then there will be no crime and Korugar is the "perfect" example until criminals from the outside try to ruin it. Soranik Natu rushes over, holding a gun and telling them that a squadron has disabled an unauthorised vessel and Ro has been spotted. Sinestro and Hal follow Soranik and see Kanjar Ro attacking the squadron of Korugarians. Sinestro and Soranik immediately join in, trying to attack Ro whose shell is resistant to the Korugarians guns' ammo and he proves too fast for Sinestro to hit him with constructs. Hal studies Ro's movements and recognises similarities between Ro's evasive manoeuvres and ones he has used while piloting fight jets. Hal joins the battle creating a sword and shield construct, deflecting some poorly placed gunshots from Soranik and even blocking an attack from Sinestro that would likely have amputated Hal's leg. Hal then feigns an attacks upon Ro who dodges into the spot that Hal anticipated so Hal hits him in the head with the shield construct and knocks him unconscious. Before taking Ro back to Oa, Hal speaks with Soranik alone, asking her if she really thinks what Sinestro has done to Korugar is right, she seems reluctant to answer but shakes her head. She agrees to support Hal in his allegations of Sinestro's abuse of his power. Then Hal and Sinestro leave Korugar with Ro in custody. On Earth, Hector is trying to track down Carol as she is the first person to be nice to him in a long time, his head is considerably larger now and bulging. He can hear everyone's thoughts around him at will and can influence their thoughts as well as move things with his mind with ease. A policeman stops him and asks if he needs help, Hammond takes control of the policeman's mind and makes him throw himself in front of a bus. As the bus pulls to a stop Hector sees the advert of the side "Ferris Aircraft" with none other than Carol's face on the side. Hector smiles and expands his telepathic range, making his head pulse and bulge even more as he listens for Carol's voice, eventually pinpointing her location. On Oa, Kanjar Ro is taken to the Sciencells where Sinestro interrogates him with Voz's aid. Meanwhile, Hal is praised by the Guardians in the Citadel. He thanks them but then begins to tell them about what Sinestro has said and done to Korugar. Appa Ali Apsa refuses to believe it but Ganthet and Sayd take what Hal has said on board, they are about to discuss what should be done when Sinestro enters, telling them Kanjar Ro had spoken. He told them that he'd already given away the meteorite to Atros on Ysmault but the ship that it was in was stolen, unintentionally, by Abin Sur. Hal realises that the meteorite must therefore be on Earth. The Guardians don't allow the Corps to go to Earth because Appa Ali Apsa and the other Guardians except for Ganthet and Sayd don't think such a primitive world requires help or would be able to handle knowledge of the existence of aliens. Hal tells them that Earth already knows about aliens but the majority of Guardians overrule him. Hal leaves Oa. On Earth, Hector has taken control of the whole of Coast City and is using Carol's house as his base. He's using his abilities to stop Carol from leaving. His head is now so large that he is confined to a wheelchair. He tells Carol that she was the first person to be nice to him since his mother died when he was a child. He wants her to willingly be his companion and not just to pity him but as he reads her mind he can tell she does pity him and is disgusted by his appearance. He threatens her, saying that if she won't love him he'll make her. She refuses to say it of her own free will so he starts making people jump off of roofs. Carol asks what Hector wants from her to which he replies "I want you to kill this 'Hal Jordan' that you love so much and then there will be nothing to stop you ruling this city by my side." A male voice responds saying "Don't you think that's a bit cliché?" Hal is standing in the room in full Green Lantern gear. Hector knows it's Hal because he reads his mind and quickly takes control of it. He tells Carol to kill Hal but Carol's love for Hal is too strong for her to do it. On Oa, Sinestro is summoned before the Guardians. They tell him that despite his great skill and reverence within the Corps, it has been brought to their attention that his methods are not within regulation and they are forced to punish him for his actions, severely. They wish for him to surrender his ring. Hector falters, unsure as to why it didn't work, thinking Carol should bend to his every whim. Hal breaks free from Hector's control and tries to hit him with a construct of a baseball bat. Hector is able to push Hal away with his telekinesis. He tells Hal that he shouldn't have interfered, throwing Hal through a building. Hector then resumes making residents of Coast City jump from the roof of the buildings they're on. Hal tries to fly out and save them but he is trapped by Hector's mind, unable to move due to the strong telekinetic barrier pushing against him. Carol tries to look away as someone is about to hit the ground but Hector forces her to watch. Just inches from the ground, the person lands on a soft green construct. The construct's source being B'dg's Power Ring. Carol cries out in joy "Hal! The jumper was saved by... uh... by a squirrel!" Hal smiles and breaks free of the telekinetic barrier, hitting Hector with a shovel construct, knocking him unconscious. Hal thanks the Lanterns for coming to his aid but Kilowog says "There ain't no time for that, poozer. We gotta get back to Oa. The Guardians just tried to expel Sinestro from the Corps!" They return to Oa where Sinestro is battling his fellow Lanterns. He is furious that after all of his years of dedication to the Corps that they would treat him this way. Ganthet tries to reason with Sinestro, telling him that without his Power Battery, the Ring's energy will deplete anyway so he might as well just give up. Sinestro sees Hal and viciously attacks, blaming this all on him. Hal fights back, defensively, knowing Sinestro's ring is running out of power. Hal asks his ring to analyze how much energy Sinestro's ring has left, it only has 2%. Sinestro realises and creates an enormous construct that blinds everyone around, all that is left when the light fades is Sinestro's ring, powerless on the ground. Hal asks Ganthet and Sayd if they think he's dead to which they reply that they don't but at least he doesn't have his power ring. Kilowog picks up the ring and tells it to find a replacement Lantern for Space Sector 1417. It flies away and Hal is commended once again for his service to the Corps and helping to stop Sinestro. Mid-credits: Sinestro's Green Lantern Ring chooses Soranik Natu to take Sinestro's place as the Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417. Post-credits: Sinestro in his ordinary Korugarian attire, he is revealed to be on Earth. "My contacts have told me you plan on ridding this poxy planet of the so-called heroes it is home to. Is the Green Lantern one of those 'heroes'?". A man in the shadows says "Yes." Sinestro replies "Then I want in." Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern *Olivia Wilde as Carol Ferris *Ronald Pickup as Tomar-Re *Michael Madsen as Kilowog *Luke Goss as Thaal Sinestro *Lauren Cohan as Boodikka *Sophie Okonedo as Zale *Jim Beaver as Hannu *David Lander as B'dg *Ciaran Hinds as Voz *David Thewlis as Hector Hammond *Patrick St. Esprit as Kanjar Ro *Malcolm McDowell as Ganthet *Sigourney Weaver as Sayd *David Bowie as Herupa Hando Hu *John Hurt as Appa Ali Apsa *Sebastian Roché as Abin Sur *Dominic Purcell as Atros *Willem Dafoe as Parallax *Toby Kebbell as Loragg *Misha Collins as Ffa'rzz *Charlize Theron as Soranik Natu *Matt Bomer as Clark Kent Trivia *Matt Bomer makes a cameo as Clark Kent, a potential candidate for the Green Lantern of sector 2814. Gallery Hal Jordan (Doomverse).jpg|Promotional Image of Jake Gyllenhaal as Hal Jordan. Carol Ferris (Doomverse).jpg|Still of Olivia Wilde as Carol Ferris. Hector Hammond (Doomverse).jpg|Still of David Thewlis as Hector Hammond. Category:Doomverse Category:Doomverse: First Wave